


i'm not lonely

by clairdefleur (winkiesempress)



Category: EBiDAN, SUPER★DRAGON
Genre: #61CintArischa, Drabble, FIRST WORK FOR A FANDOM SHOULD I BE HAPPY OR SHOULD I CRY, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHA, HYOMSOU IS LAIFU, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: “Hanya dengan Hyoma ada saja, Sougo tak pernah kesepian, kok.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, maaf kado di fandom ini malah cuma ampas 300+ words. Yang penting cintaku pada hyomsou tak sesedikit jumlah words di fic ini. Apalagi sama Hyoma. Yaiya suami. #DIAM

Hari ini, Hyoma tak bicara banyak.

Begitu ia dan Sougo mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam kereta, alih-alih bicara tentang hari-hari kasualnya di sekolah, Hyoma malah mengeluarkan buku catatan. Sougo tak bertanya apa yang Hyoma baca. Mata Hyoma tampak begitu fokus, pupilnya bergerak-gerak ke kanan-kiri menelusuri tiap larik entah apa yang ia baca. Sougo tak berniat mengganggunya. Lagi pula, mengamati wajah serius Hyoma begini cukup lucu juga.

Kereta mulai berjalan dengan suara-suara khasnya. Biasanya, jika ia berkendara sendirian, Sougo akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis beberapa hal _random_ di memo ponselnya, mengenai kereta-kereta yang ia kagumi, mengenai rencana untuk esok hari, atau bermacam-macam hal tidak penting yang baginya menjadi kesenangan tersendiri.

Tapi ada masa-masa di mana Hyoma akan mengajaknya pulang bersama dan mereka akan melemparkan perbincangan kecil dalam perjalanan pulang. Tadi Hyoma menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, kebetulan sama-sama tak ada kegiatan klub, lalu mengajak pulang bersama. Tapi sekarang, malah tiada obrolan di antara mereka.

“Hyoma belajar apa?” akhirnya Sougo memutuskan untuk melempar satu pertanyaan basa-basi. Hyoma menjawab tanpa menoleh,”Um, besok ada tes ….”

Meski tak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Sougo, Sougo tersenyum tipis. “Sougo tidak boleh mengganggu, ya?”

“Eh.” Kali ini Hyoma menurunkan bukunya. “Bukan begitu. Maaf, ya ….”

Sougo cepat-cepat menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak. Sougo mengerti kok. Lagi pula Sougo juga mengantuk.”

“Untuk kali ini saja, kok. Lain kali kita pasti bisa mengobrol seperti biasa. Kau kesepian?” Hyoma mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. Sougo menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hyoma. “Hanya dengan Hyoma ada saja, Sougo tak pernah kesepian, kok.”

Hyoma terdiam. Ah, rasanya tiap hal yang dilakukan atau dikatakan Sougo seolah mencegah segala niat untuk meninggalkan Sougo (yang pada dasarnya memang tidak pernah ada). Maka Hyoma membiarkan Sougo memejamkan mata di pundaknya, lalu berkata pelan sebelum kembali memusatkan atensi pada buku catatan. “Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di antara kita, ‘kan? Karena kita selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.”

 

**end**


End file.
